


Спектакль страхов

by PeBeAs



Category: GOT7, ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, Fear, Gen, Horror, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Short
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Спешите зайти к нам и увидеть то, что неподвластно остальным. Спешите. Это ограниченная акция. Вы впервые сможете увидеть ослабевшие души, которые окажутся под гнётом Его. Нет скорби, нет сожалений, нет веры спастись. Отныне страхи будут материальны. Бойтесь.





	Спектакль страхов

**Author's Note:**

> Работа вне конкурса, но специально на фесту GOTspring💡

Время близится к новому дню, отчего мужчина на кровати около широкого окна сопит. В комнате темно и душно словно воздух накалён клейким паром. Большое помещение, где находятся три разных секции для трёх разных людей: все они спят на своих постелях, повернувшись на правую сторону.

**23:57**

Деревянная и тёмная мебель, пустые стены, скрипучие кровати: каждая деталь помещения строго расположена в назначенном для неё месте. Дверь напротив спящих людей выкрашена в непривычный фиолетовый, на которую приклеено множество записей, расписаний на листках, неуклюжие рисунки и напоминания. Кажется, жители заполняют живостью именно дверь вместо того, чтобы заполнить белые стены вокруг.

Но почему бы не пойти против порядка?

Нет. 

_?_

Крайняя левая кровать с синим одеялом защищает сон самого старшего: бледного Туана с худыми щеками, говорящего редко и только по необходимости. Тумба рядом наполнена блокнотами, зарисовками, пометками. Мечтательная натура прогибается под тяжестью реалий, но остаются яркие карандаши, благодаря которым хотя бы рисунки приобретают настоящую жизнь. Он жалеет. Мужчина работает водителем у богатой семьи, зарабатывая сумму, позволяющую уехать отсюда, однако, даже не предлагает это. Все знают ответ — это нет.  
**23:58**

Кровать посередине занята девушкой, чей проницательный взгляд часто не любят, а улыбку на чётком лице не замечают. Чаще Чхве нахмурена и зла, ей нет дела до остальных. Она только пытается понять, почему не получается сделать идеально программу. Вероятно, у неё нет моментов, когда удаётся порадоваться быстрому результату. Нужно больше, больше, больше. Стараться, работать, получать оплату, рыться среди однообразных заказов, выводить одни и те же алгоритмы. Качественность безупречна, но подготовка похожих действий приводит к вопросам.

Подожди. 

_хочешь понять?_

Тут самое главное — не остановиться, забывшись в глупых мыслях. Ступор не приводит к ничему хорошему. Клиенты ждут, вывешивая требования, а Джису берёт старый ноутбук со своей тумбы, злясь теперь на него. Её запястья слабы, как и руки, как и настроение ежедневно. Нездоровая худоба, выпирающие кости, но отличный аппетит; Джису на такие слова хмыкает. Еда? Это не так уж и важно.  
**23:59**

Кровать у окна занимает Джебом. Худой, но с подтянутым телом, работающим охранником в круглосуточных. Мимопроходящие люди, заинтересованные его необычным оттенком волос, простые взгляды и неосторожные мазки глазами — всё хранится в его памяти. Порой мужчину охватывает волна раздражения: хочется отгородить себя от всех, лишив взора на его внешний облик. Рыжие пряди среди заросших корней иссиня-чёрных волос. Шрамы на теле и усталые движения, мешки под глазами и потёртая одежда. Мрак. Мужчина не хочет: ему видятся люди, что идут за ним после работы, что рядом с ним всегда, несмотря на его желание.

Беспорядок.  
_поближе_

За окном начинается дождь. Сильный порыв ветра встречается со стеклом, издавая неприятный звук. Тяжёлые капли касаются земли и стен здания, эхом отдаваясь по комнате спящих. Свист, нагоняемый природой и щелчки на улице, переменчивое направление. Жидкость падает под наклоном, а где-то слышится гром. Шумный и резкий, словно хлопок ладонями над ухом. Им кривится.  
**00:00**

Непроизвольно. Каждый из них переворачивается на другой бок. Так и должно быть. Это нельзя пропускать. Это важно. Забывать об этом не разрешено. Каждый из них должен это сделать. Всё так.  
_слышишь?_

Тонкие очертания, лохматые волосы, небрежная одежда. Туан отчего-то хмурится, плечами дёргая, как попытки что-то стряхнуть. Только не желает двигать тело, потому со временем успокаивается. Звук капель об окно слышен громче, странные тени на стенах становятся больше. Спустя пару мгновений очертания вырисовываются чётче. Из-под кровати Има слышен шорох.

Шуршание тихое, а после — выползает полоска света. Осторожная струя дыма, воздух в комнате нагревается, но люди этого не чувствуют. Просвет. Прозрачная субстанция поднимается вверх, осторожно огибая над головами троицы.  
_присмотрись_

Чхве во сне мычит. Ей снится лабиринт, очередная ночь, в которой она бежит среди высоких стен, огибая траву под ногами. Сильный ветер дует в лицо, девушка отчаянно, не собираясь с мыслями, просто бежит. Бежит в сторону, бежит прямо, подскальзывается, больно ударяясь о землю, и снова бежит. Без сознания. Она зла и расстроена, картинка становится из-за темноты масляной, теряя очертания.

Гром. Джису испуганно ворочается, складываясь в кокон и укрываясь сильнее одеялом. Отчего-то душно, она облизывает губы, но глаза не открывает, специально жмуря их. Хочет заснуть.

«Духа» это не настораживает. Из клочка практически невидимого пятна оно осторожно перевоплощается в белое неосязаемое мини-облако. Бесформенная субстанция приобретает вид треугольника с острым концом на вершине.

Тишина.  
_чуть-чуть_

Несколько сильных переходов. Дождь льёт сильнее, будто угрожая. Стены содрогаются от ударов, а ветер о стекло шумит, издавая звуки похожие на вои.

И частые тени возвышаются над спящими людьми, пока «дух» продолжает бродить по комнате. Со временем температура ощущается холоднее.

_постой!_

Джебому снится детство в деревне: невысокие и старые дома, яркое солнце и бабушка в грязной одежде. Шаги её неспешны, болезнь сковывает тело женщины серьёзной хваткой. Бледное лицо, измученное долгой жизнью выражение, показывающее как и бывает больно двигаться старушке. Дрожащие руки, тихий голос, твердящий всё время что-то своё и блеклый отблеск души в глазах. Кажется, ей безразлично на что-либо. Она идёт, выполняя работу по дому, а Им бегает туда-сюда.

Бегает, голыми ступнями касаясь холодной отчего-то земли, и оставляет на коже грязь. Вероятно, он после игр охватит от бабушки, но занятия, находящиеся сами, настолько поражают его и завлекают в пучину детского восторга, что Джебом потерян в этом. Лабиринты естества кажутся захватывающе интересными, что ребёнку все равно куда идти. Возможно, он счастлив.

Утверждать чьё-то счастье становится вещью интимной и резкой. Глупо предполагать, что за улыбкой чужого или даже близкого не может скрываться потаённая гримаса боли. Счастье и вправду мимолётно, но многие этот факт, увы, упускают.  
_разочарование?_

Когда гром появляется вновь, искрами на миг осветляя комнату словно она сама источник света, «дух» становится тревожным, внезапно ударяясь в стену и расползаясь по ней как паутина. Туан чувствует боль в плече, слабо вздыхает во сне. Ему больно и там.  
_возможно_

Марк часто чувствует себя бесполезным. Деньги давно потеряли для него любую значимость, когда мужчина потерпел крах там, где был успешен. В отношениях. Эта вещь такая хрупкая и такая тихая, когда о ней никто не вспоминает. Стоит лишь начать испытывать чувства к другим, пытаться сохранять их и сближаться, то отношения нависают над головой. Опасно, словно вот-вот упадут.

Люди зависимы от друг друга. По крайней мере, те, кто не имеет возможности от этой зависимости избавиться. Социум — гнилое слово. Не все устои и мнения являются всемирно признанным или правильными, но это не «красит» саму общественность, только оскверняя её. Так считает Туан.

В его снах родители живы, близкие также, будто он может почувствовать их дыхание у себя на щеке, а тёплые тела — обнять. Отпустить или придаваться драме? А разве это не два определения одного спектра?

_спектакль начинается_

Чхве просыпается в поту, рвано вдыхая воздух. На грудь давит что-то сильное, она кладёт руки по бокам от себя, приподнимая тело. Смотрит вперёд, замечая играющие тени на стенах. «Духа» нет, кажется, это игра воображения и мечт.

Девушке плохо от взгляда на окно, продолжающее ловить как зеркало жидкость из туч. Водит головой, замечая мужчин на койках, и кривит губы, смотря на ноутбук. Мысли тщательно прячутся от самой себя: та даже не может понять, что чувствует сейчас на самом деле.

Ей плохо. Она кривится сильнее и хочет заснуть. Заворачивается в одеяло, пряча практически всё тело под слоем ткани, и притворно закрывает глаза. Надеется, что сможет быстро заснуть.

_дорогие зрители_

Удача ей подворачивается: Джису засыпает быстро. Веки тяжелеют сами, без напора девушки, а рот невольно приоткрывается.

_добро пожаловать_

Перед глазами темнота. Густая словно туман осенним утром, она застилает всё пространство вокруг себя. Над чувствами доминирует тревожность, скоростью гепарда распространяясь по крови. Хмурится.

_на наш спектакль_

Та начинает ворочаться, а «дух» вновь возвращается. Он, игнорируя погоду и периодический свет из окна, становится по центру комнаты. Пару секунд, а после фигура трансформируется в неразборчивый силуэт. Лицо искажено до безобразия, вместо очертаний неряшливые палки ребёнка. Линия около его низа, выглядящая наподобие рта, презрительно выгибается в устрашающей улыбке. Нет, это не улыбка. Хищный оскал.  
_динь-динь-дон_

_я к вам пришёл_

_вы ведь соскучились по мне?_

Очередной раскат грома. Фигура подходит ближе к спящим. Безобразное тело, непонятное по виду, смотрится нелепо. То, что, вероятно, должно быть руками, непонятно как удлиняется и появляется третья «рука», буквально вырастающая из воздуха. Вместо пальцев нечто похожее клешни. Каждая приближается к людям.

_а я скучал_

Болезненные крики раздастся через пару минут. Подождите. Просто «дух» любит интриги. Все их любят, ведь так?

Начинается считалка. Вместе.

_Хотят мечтать, хотят мечтать._

_Хотят выглядеть так, как не могут._

_Хотят смотреть на тех свысока, что им невмоготу._

_Джису, ты черства изнутри, твоя алчность погубит природу._

_Джебом, ты отчаян, ты трус, ты в оковах свободы._

_Марк, ты слишком беспечен, твои мысли глупы, ты не знаешь, но может, ты и так мёртв внутри._

_и даже вы, полагаю?_

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, не осуждайте, мне очень захотелось чего-то нового и я решилась попробовать. К тому же, работа вне конкурса, и я рада, что она вроде как вышла хорошей???? Надеюсь, вы насладились чтением♡♡♡♡


End file.
